1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile phone and a battery-releasing device, and in particular, to a mobile phone with an easily removed battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional mobile phones, batteries are fixed within the chassis or structure of the phone, normally within the housing, or beneath a dedicated cover. Additionally, to remove the battery, some form of release mechanism is normally employed. Disposition of this mechanism is an important design consideration, and can often compromise appearance and efficient function of the phone.
Specifically, the battery is rejected by means of an elastic member, such as a connector. When a knob is pushed, the battery is slightly lifted, allowing removal.
A disadvantage of the conventional mobile phone is that the size of the battery and the receiving portion on the body must be precisely controlled. Specifically, the gap between the battery and the receiving portion must be very small to maintain integrity of the exterior and prevent the battery sway in the gap. It is complicated to precisely design the gap size to guarantee the close fit of the battery to the mobile phone during manufacture.